


Sleepover

by Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream



Series: BE MORE FUCKING CHILL SHIT FOR THE WHOLE FAM FUCKERS [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Time writing Smut, I don't know how this actually works, M/M, NSFW, Smut, so please don't judge me too harshly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream/pseuds/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream
Summary: But at least I got you in my head....





	1. In my head

**Author's Note:**

> Me: wow I'm almost done with next update for my long pining fic  
> Also me: write smut  
> Me: but I've never written smut before and-  
> Also me: I don't care  
> Me: okay 
> 
> And that's where this came from... I'm so sorry

Jeremy couldn't stop staring at Michael. He had always known that his best friend was attractive, but today... Well today Michael was unbelievably hot. Jeremy had always liked Michael's skin. And his hair. And his eyes. And pretty much everything about him, but today it was like everything about Michael was turned up to thirty. 

Jeremy was starting to worry about how he was feeling less and less platonic feelings, and more and more of more than just friends feelings. Ever since he had shown up at the other boy's house he had been fighting off... Urges. 

For example: 

When Michael opened the door with his usual stupidly beautiful smile, Jeremy had wanted to push him against the wall and kiss him. 

Or when they were eating pizza and Michael moaned really loudly, and it was so beautiful and cute that Jeremy had wanted to climb into his lap and make him moan again and again. 

Or when they were playing Apocalypse of the Damned as Michael stretched his hoodie had rode up on him showing off a strip of his stomach, Jeremy had half the mind to not keep pulling it up and kissing that beautiful dark skin. 

Or when...

Oh shit, he was hard. 

Jeremy fought a blush and quickly crossed his legs to his boner. This was bad. This was really bad. Jeremy was in way too deep at this point, but he could stop thinking about Michael's eyes. Or his smirk. Or his lips. Or about how beautiful the other boy looked under all his clothing. Or- 

Shit he needed to stop! 

Jeremy bit his lip, looked away from the other boy, and tried to focus on the games they were playing. What were they even playing? Jeremy was so far gone that he didn't even notice Michael had switched the game. 

"Jeremy!" Michael yelled at him. Jeremy snapped his attention back over to his friend. "I've been yelling at you for the past five minutes! Where are you?!" Michael looked really pissed, but goddamn did it look hot on him. 

"I- I um- I jus- just" Jeremy stuttered out. He had to say something. I'm sorry, I just don't feel well..." Michael's expression went from pissed to concerned in about of five seconds. 

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Michael bit his lip. "Is it the SQUIP? Cause if it is I have some Mountain Dew Red in my fridge." Jeremy shook his head, ignoring how sexy he looked when he bit his lip. 

"No, nothing's wrong with the SQUIP. It's been silent all week." He said, Michael instantly looked relived. 

"Well what's wrong man? Are you sick? Do you feel like throwing up?" Michael began to inch closer to him. Jeremy almost squirmed away but stopped himself because if he did he would surly reveal what was really wrong with him. "Do you need to go home? I can drive you home if you do." Jeremy smiled softly. 'Jesus Christ his so fucking cute' he thought to himself. 

"No it's fine. Don't worry about it, I'll feel better in a little bit." Michael didn't look convinced. He moved a bit closer. 

"C'mon dude, what's wrong? Let me help you." God the sounded enticing as all hell. Jeremy felt itchy and hot all over, not to mention that his jeans were beyond uncomfortable now. "Maybe you have a fever?" Before Jeremy could protest Michael moved into his space and placed a hand on his forehead. "You're pretty hot but not like fever hot. Maybe it's..." Michael trailed off as he looked down at Jeremy's lap. 

Shit. 

Jeremy was sure he had never been more embarrassed in life. 

"Oh." Michael said quietly. 

"I'm sorry!" Jeremy exclaimed. "I didn't mean too and you were just so-" Michael cut him off with a soft chuckle. 

"Why didn't you just tell me Jeremy." He asked softly in a deep low voice that went straight to Jeremy's dick. 

"Wh- what?" Jeremy stuttered. Michael just chuckled again. He looked back up at Jeremy. 

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Michael leaned in closer, so close that Jeremy could feel his warm breath on his neck. It sent goddamn shivers down his damn spine. "I would of been happy to help you." Jeremy inhaled sharply. 

"Gwah..." Was all he managed to get out. Michael laughed, then he placed three fingers in the center of Jeremy's chest and slowly moved them down till they were at the hem of his pants. 

"I can still help you if that's what you want?" Michael whispered. Jeremy bit his lip.

"Yes please." He whimpered. Michael smirked. Then he leaned in and placed his lips against Jeremy's. Jeremy kissed back with all the want he had been feeling for the other boy that night. 

The kiss quickly went from sweet to dirty in a matter of seconds. Michael tongue was in Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy was straddling Michael. Michael's hands tugged at Jeremy's hair. Jeremy's hands were up Michael's shirt. 

When Jeremy couldn't handle it anymore he began to grind down on Michael's groin. Michael moaned and quickly flipped them over so that he was on top. 

"Michael..." Jeremy moaned as Michael kissed down his neck. 

"Off." Michael growled as he tugged on Jeremy's shirt. Jeremy whimpered but quickly obliged. As soon as Jeremy's shirt was off Michael began to kiss down Jeremy's body, starting from his neck all the way down to the hem of his jeans, leaving hickeys all over his body. 

"Fuck Michael..." Jeremy started to tug at his signature red hoodie desperately. Michael got the message and pulled off the hoodie. Jeremy stared in awe at Michael as he ran a finger down his chest. "Jesus Christ..." He muttered under his breath. He pushed Michael onto his back and mirrored Michael's previous actions. 

"Jeremy..." Michael groaned as he bucked up, which made Jeremy moan loudly. 

"Please..." He whimpered, he needed more friction so he continued to grind down on the dark skinned boy. Michael smirked up at him. 

"Please what, baby?" Michael cooed. "Tell me what you want..." 

"I want you... Ohhh..." He gasped as Michael moved a hand up his thigh and to his crotch. "I need you Mikey..." Michael's smirk grew. 

"Your wish is my command, baby boy." Jeremy mewled at the pet name. Michael pushed Jeremy to the floor once more. Jeremy looked up at his best friend and couldn't help but think about how fucking beautiful he was. His hair was a mess. His lips were swollen and spit slicked. His eyes looked full of lust and desire. Jeremy leaned up to kiss him again, Michael quickly kissed back. 

Michael began to pull away and laughed as Jeremy followed him, chasing his lips. 

"Baby, I need you to lay back. I wanna make you feel good and I need you listen to me." Michael leaned down and nipped at Jeremy's ear lobe, Jeremy let out a whine. "Can you do that for me baby boy?" 

"Y-yes." Jeremy choked out. Michael smiled oh so sweetly at him. 

"Good boy." He whispered, then he began to move down Jeremy's body and stopped when he was his jeans. Michael unbutton them and then pulled them off. He threw them to the side. "Your legs are so pale baby boy." Michael began to kiss Jeremy's shaking thighs. 

"Michael... Please stop tea- ohhhh..." Jeremy arched his back as Michael began to kiss his hard on through his boxers. Jeremy almost cried because from how much Michael's teasing was getting to him. The other laughed again. 

"Okay, I'll stop being mean now." Michael slowly pulled down Jeremy's boxers and then threw them over to where his jeans were. "You want this, baby?" He asked. Jeremy nodded enthusiastically, and that's all Michael needed. He leaned down and kissed the tip of his cock, then he sunk all the way down till he was at the base. 

"Oh fuck!" Jeremy gasped. He gripped Michael's hair to keep himself steady as the other boy bobbed up and down. At this point Jeremy was just a desperate moaning mess. Michael popped off his dick to take a breath. 

"You sound so pretty for me, baby boy." He said with a smile, then he sunk right back down and began bobbing once more. After a few more minutes Jeremy was close. He wanted Michael to keep going, but he knew that he had to stop him if he wanted to get what he really wanted. Reluctantly Jeremy pulled Michael of his dick, the other boy looked confused. 

"What's wrong baby?" Michael asked as he ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair, Jeremy melted at the touch. "You wanna stop?" Jeremy shook his head. 

"I needed you to stop because I was close." Michael giggled. 

"That's the point silly." Michael said as he pressed a kiss onto Jeremy's cheek, then his nose, then his neck. Jeremy squirmed with pleasure. 

"No I don't wanna cum yet..." Jeremy bit his lip and looked away from Michael. "I want you to do something..." Michael cupped his face and stared him deep in the eyes. 

"Well what do you want baby?" Jeremy took a deep breath and pressed his forehead against Michael's. 

"I want... No... I need you to fuck me..." He whispered. "Please Michael... I- I wann- wanna feel yo- you inside me." Michael's grin quickly turned into a smirk. 

"As you wish..." He whispered into Jeremy's ear. 

 

****

Jeremy shot up in bed, panting heavily. He was hot and he was shaking. He looked around the dark room but found that he was alone. It was just a dream.

It was just a dream... 

Just a dream...

Just a wet dream about his best friend Michael. 

"Holy shit..." He said breathlessly to no one but himself. Jeremy just had a dream where he had asked Michael to fuck him. 

Holy shit was right. 

How was he going to ever face his player one again without thinking of what just happened? And did he really want the events he just dreamt of to happen? Jeremy shifted a bit and groaned uncomfortably. He raised up the blanket. 

"Fuck..." He groaned as threw his head back on his pillow. Well this was going to be a problem.


	2. In my bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepovers in my bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time my dudes

The dreams kept happening. Every single goddamn night Jeremy had wet dreams about Michael. It started the same every time but always had the same ending, him asking Michael to fuck him. It was getting harder and harder just to be around Michael now. 

Jeremy was also quickly learning that some feelings he had previously thought as platonic were not far from it.

Examples of platonic behavior:

Thinking that your best friend is really cool and fun: platonic 

Thinking that your best friend is super attractive: can be platonic 

Thinking about you're best friend all the time and about how nice it would be to hold his hand or hold him or kiss him: not platonic whatsoever

It was definitely not platonic to have wet dreams about said best friend and then think about them every time that you masturbate. 

Jeremy was screwed. It had been three weeks since the first dream and Jeremy had begun his slow descent into madness. The first week he had tried to hang out with Michael alone but that was an absolute shit plan, because he couldn't get through a sentence with his voice cracking or his mind wandering back into sexy dreams land. 

"Jeremy are you okay?" Michael asked as they were playing Mario Kart one day. "You've been out of it all week." 

"I- I'm fi- fine." He stuttered out. Michael gave him a look. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I- I'm s- sure!" 

"Can you at least drink a Mountain Dew Red for me? I'm worried." Jeremy bit his lip, forcing himself to stay in his seat so he would jump the other boy and kiss him to death. 

"O-okay." He managed to said. 

The second week he didn't hang out Michael alone. He hung out with him in group situations, but he quickly realized that wouldn't work ether because his friend were immediately suspicious of his behavior. 

"Dude, are you okay?" Jake asked after Michael went the bathroom. The whole group was over at Michael's for a movie marathon.

"Y-yeah!" Jeremy said way too loud. "Why wouldn't I be?" 

"You've been acting really weird for the past two week man." Rich said.

"Yeah, Michael's worried about you." Brooke said. Jeremy felt his heart melt at the thought of Michael worrying about him. 

'He's so cute!' Jeremy thought to himself. 'Who gave him the right to be so wonderful and amazing beautiful and- oh shit they're all staring at me.' 

"O-oh he w- was?" Jeremy asked, trying to be as casual as he could. He failed.

"Do you like Michael?" Christine asked. All the sirens went off in Jeremy's head. 

'Red alert! Abort! Abort! Code red! Jump out the window! Shit there are no windows!' His thoughts screamed at him.

"Ummm noooo." Jeremy knew any attempts to get them off his trail were slim at the most. His friends expressions all immediately changed from concerned to excitement. 

"Oh my god you do like him!" They all yelled in sync. Never mind he had no chance of getting out of this.

"No I don't!" Jeremy shrieked. 

"You so do Jeremy!" Christie yelled. "I can see it in your eyes." 

I- I don't- I just-" Jeremy flicked his eyes around helplessly. "Ahh!" His friends squealed with delight. 

"Jeremy and Michael sitting in a tree! F U C K I N G!" Jenna, Chloe, and Rich sang. If Jeremy wasn't red before he certainly was now. Brooke, Christine, and Jake all glared at them.

"Anyways..." Christine said after giving the other three her best I'm not mad just disappointed look. "You need to tell him Jeremy!" 

"No way in hell I'm doing that!" 

"Why not?" Jenna asked.

"Because I'm not risking my friendship over a crush!" Jeremy looked down at his lap. "I'll get over it eventually and we'll be fine." 

"That sounds like a horrible idea Jeremy." Chloe said. "You need to tell him." 

"No." 

"Dude you need to tell him." Rich said.

"I'm not telling Michael guys!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Tell me what?" Michael asked as he came down the stairs. Jeremy's felt twenty different emotions at once. 

"Nothing!" He exclaimed, he quickly gathered his things and head towards the door. "I gotta go!" Then Jeremy left without another word. 

This week, week three, Jeremy had been avoiding everyone as much as he possibly could. He felt bad for it but he couldn't be around Michael with turning into a stuttering lovesick idiot, and he couldn't be around his other friends without them pestering him into telling the other boy about his feelings. So Jeremy shouldn't have been that surprised when Michael made an entrance on Friday night after Jeremy avoided him all week. 

He had been laying in bed moaning in misery. That was his plan for the entire weekend since his dad was out of town on business and he was ignoring his friends until he sorted this mess out. 

When he heard the door slam shut downstairs he immediately thought that someone was breaking into the house. So he hid under the covers as he heard footsteps come up the stairs. He held in a scream as his bedroom door swung open. 

"Jeremy?!" Michael yelled into the room. Oh good it was just Michael...

Oh shit it was Michael!

Jeremy laid as still as he possibly could, maybe Michael wouldn't notice him and he would leave. Michael walked over the bed and ripped the covers off of him. Shit. 

"H-hey mi-Mich-ael." Jeremy squeaked. "Fancy seeing you here." Michael looked extremely unimpressed.

"What the fuck has been up with you Jeremy?!" He exclaimed.

"Not-" 

"Don't you fucking say nothing! I know something's up Jer!" Michael plopped onto his bed, Jeremy squirmed away from Michael. "You won't even come near me!" Michael bit his lip. "Did I... Did I do something wrong?" Michael's sad expressed broke Jeremy's heart. 

"No!" Jeremy exclaimed, quickly moving to his side. "It's me I swear!" 

"Then what's wrong?!" Michael grabbed both of Jeremy's hands and took them in his, Jeremy had to stop himself from gasping. Michael looked at him with his big, dark, beautiful eyes and Jeremy felt his heart stop for a second. "Please, tell me what's wrong Jeremy... You're my best friend and I want to help you." 

"I- it's just- I want- I'm just-" Jeremy bit his lip, how was he going to tell Michael the truth? Apparently Jeremy's body decided to make the decision for him and he rushed forward crashing him and Michael's lips together. Once he realized what he just did he quickly pulled back. Michael stared at him in shock. Jeremy realized he had done something terribly wrong and started apologizing. 

"I'm sorry!" Jeremy squeaked. "I just recently realized that I have feelings for you, like a lot of feelings for you-" 

"Jeremy..." Michael whispered.

"I like you a lot Michael. I like your hair and your eyes and your smile and your laugh and just everything about you and I-" 

"Jeremy."

"Michael I think I'm in love with you. God we've been through so much and I've put you through so much and for some reason so how could I not love you-" 

"Jeremy!" 

"I really wanted to kiss you and so I did! But shit I shouldn't have done that! And now I've ruined everything and you probably hate me now and-" 

"JEREMY!" Jeremy stopped talking and took a breath. 

"What?" 

"Shut up!" Michael exclaimed, then he rushed forward and kissed Jeremy. It took a minute for Jeremy's brain to catch up with what was happening, because holy shit Michael was kissing him, but once it had Jeremy cupped his best friend's face and kissed back with all the passion he had. When they finally pulled back to breathe Michael had this big goofy smile that made the butterflies in Jeremy's stomach swop and soar. 

"Whoa..." Jeremy said breathlessly. 

"Whoa is right." Michael agreed, then he began to kiss all over Jeremy's face. "You." One on the forehead. "Have." One on the nose. "No." One on the left cheek. "Idea." One on the right. "How." On the corner of his lips. "Long." On his lips. "I've want to do this." On his lips over and over again. Jeremy giggled.

"Me too." He said, then he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and the two began kissing again.

When they pulled away again Michael put a hand on Jeremy's chest, stopping him from kissing Michael again.

"Wait, we need to talk about this." Michael said. Jeremy nodded.

"You're right..." He ran a hand through his hair. "I really like- no I love you Michael... I'm pretty sure I always have and just took me a million years to figure it out." Michael smiled and took Jeremy's hand in his. 

"I love you too." He said quietly. "I have since the 8th grade." Jeremy gawked at him.

"You have?!" Michael nodded. "How the hell did you put up with me?!" Michael laughed and kissed Jeremy's hand.

"Well I loved you." Michael said. "And I would of put up with anything for you." Jeremy felt his insides go all mushy, he leaned forward and kissed Michael on the cheek. Michael giggled. 

"Michael would you maybe..." Jeremy bit his lip. "Do you wanna go out with me?"

"Of course you idiot!" Michael exclaimed as captured Jeremy's lips again. This time this kiss turned dirty, Jeremy had climbed into Michael lap and Michael was moving his hands all over Jeremy. 

His waist.

His thighs. 

His hair. 

Jeremy moaned as Michael pushed a hand up his shirt. Michael moaned as Jeremy began kissing down his neck.

"Shit Jer..." Michael groaned as Jeremy began to suck his first hickey onto Michael's neck.

"Michael..." Jeremy whimpered as Michael tweaked his nipples. Jeremy ground down on Michael, they both moaned out.

"Off." Michael gasped as he tugged on Jeremy's tee shirt, Jeremy nodded and pulled it off. Then he pulled off Michael's as well. Jeremy stared down at Michael's chest. In his dreams Michael had been muscular and flawless, but in real life Michael had stretch marks all over him and he was kinda chubby. He was perfect in real life, and that made him made him way more beautiful than dream Michael. This was real Michael. This was his Michael. Jeremy began to nip down his chest. 

"You're so beautiful." Jeremy said, Michael chuckled nervously. 

"You're one to talk, Heere." He whispered, Michael pushed Jeremy onto the bed and began to kiss his neck. "You're so fucking beautiful, Jeremy." 

"Michael I... Oh shit!" Jeremy gasped as Michael put one of his nipples in his mouth and began to suck. Jeremy was very glad he was wearing sweat pants and not jeans. After a minutes Michael let go with a wet pop and smiled at his handy work. Then he switched to the other one, slowly turning Jeremy into nothing more than a moaning mess. 

After Michael popped off of that one Jeremy began to tug at his jeans, Michael grabbed his hand.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked, he looked really nervous. "I want you to be 100% on board with this." Jeremy smiled at the boy above him and kissed him.

"I'm absolutely, positively, 100% sure I want this Michael." He said as he pulled away. Michael smiled at him. 

"Okay, just tell me to stop if you ever change your mine." Michael said, then he began to unbutton his own pants. Jeremy pulled of his sweatpants. The two boys stared at each other. "What do you want Jeremy?" Michael asked, Jeremy bit his lip. 

"I want... I want you to fuck me." He replied, he was goddamn nervous. "I want to feel you inside me." 

"O-okay." Michael said with a shaky voice, a dark blush covering his face. "Um... Where's the-" 

"I- it's on th- the desk." Jeremy stuttered, equally flushed as Michael. Michael nodded and walked over to the desk and grabbed the lube. Once he returned back to the bed Michael carded his fingers through Jeremy's hair. 

"You ready?" He whispered. 

"Yeah..." Jeremy replied, Michael nodded and then pulled Jeremy's boxers off. Michael stared at him.

"You're so beautiful, baby." Michael said, Jeremy whimpered at the name. Michael raised an eyebrow. "You like being called that?" Jeremy bit lip and nodded. 

"Yeah..." Michael smirked as he took Jeremy's cock into his hand. Jeremy moaned. 

"You look so good for me, baby boy." Jeremy moaned again as Michael ran his thumb over the slit, precum beginning ooze from it. 

"Please Michael..." Jeremy whined. "Please..." Michael leaned down and kissed him, then squirted some lube on his fingers. Once they were slick Michael traced Jeremy's entrance with a finger.

"You still want this?" Michael asked. Jeremy bit his lip and nodded eagerly. Then Michael pushed in a finger. 

"Fuck..." Jeremy mewled as it stretched him out. When he was ready Michael added another finger and started to scissor Jeremy open. "Please Michael..." 

"You're doing so good, baby boy." Michael cooed as Jeremy whimpered and moaned below him. "Just one more." He said as added the third digit, Jeremy mewled. Michael pushed in deeper and brushed against Jeremy's magic spot. Jeremy cried in pleasure. 

"Right there! Shit! Yes! Fuck!" He cried. Michael continued to hit that spot for another minute before he removed his fingers and began to lube up his cock. 

"Are you ready, baby?" Michael asked as he lined up to Jeremy's entrance. 

"Yes.." He whimpered. Michael nodded and pushed in slowly. "Michael." Jeremy whispered once he bottomed out.

"Yeah, baby boy?" He cooed as he ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair. 

"Move." Michael quickly complied and started up fast and desperate pace. Both boys were moaning and panting.

"You're doing so well, baby." Michael cooed as he pounded into Jeremy. "So good." Jeremy whimpered and wrapped his legs around Michael's waist, pulling him even closer. He clawed at the sheets. 

"Michael I'm close..." Jeremy cried as he felt his orgasm building m

"I know, baby." Michael took Jeremy's cock and began to pump it in sync with his thrusts. It was too much and not enough all at the same time.

"Michael I'm gonna-" Jeremy moaned.

"Cum for me, baby." And that's all it took. Jeremy came into Michael's hand, cum splattering all over his torso. In a matter of seconds Michael followed him over the edge, filling up his hole. When they could breath again Michael slowly removed himself from Jeremy, left, then came back with a washcloth and began to clean them both up. He threw the washcloth into Jeremy's laundry basket, turned off the lights, and climbed into bed with Jeremy. 

"I love you." Jeremy whispered into the dark, Michael wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. 

"I love you more." Michael said as he kissed the smaller boy. 

"I love you the most." Jeremy challenged. Michael snorted. 

"Well if you love me the most then you wash the sheets in the morning." 

"Only if you make breakfast." 

"Deal." Michael said as he kissed the top of Jeremy's head. "Night Jeremy." 

"Night Michael." Jeremy whispered back. Before falling asleep Jeremy pinched himself to make sure that it wasn't a dream. It wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squeals with embarrassment* 
> 
> I wrote smut! I was probably awful but I did it!

**Author's Note:**

> So you made it through that... I am so so so sorry please forgive me


End file.
